1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water diverting strip and more particularly pertains to a means of routing water away from a door opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, gutters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of routing water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,597 to Stearns discloses a roof flashing with an improved drip guard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,921 to Holt discloses a metallic radius drip cap for guarding window frames; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,682 to Kennedy et al discloses a gutter construction; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,183 to Metz discloses a Frame for Door or Window Openings; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,655 to Unterhoffer et al discloses a wetherproof double door structure for an enclosure embodying such a structure; lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,165 to Rose et al. discloses a gutter construction.
In this respect, the water diverting strip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of routing water away from a door opening.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved water diverting strip which can be used for routing water away from a door opening. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.